Gil bonus abilities
The series has various support abilities that yield more gil from battle. They have been known as Gillionaire, Millionaire , Gil Farmer, Gil Plus, Gilfinder, and Smart Riches. They are useful for gil farming. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Gil Farmer is an augment in the 3D versions that can be obtained in Troia, in the dressing room of the Members Only area. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Gil Band is an armor piece that multiplies the amount of money the party earns by 1.5. It is initially equipped on Edward in Edward's Tale. In the Crystals, a Gold Tail can be traded for a Gil Bandv2, which doubles the amount of money earned. Final Fantasy VI Although never mentioned, the Cat-Ear Hood headgear provides the Gillionaire ability, which doubles the amount of gil the party earns from enemies. It can be obtained by betting an Impartisan in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum and can be equipped by Relm. Final Fantasy VII The Gil Plus Independent Materia boosts the amount of gil earned from battles. Due to a bug, Level 1 will never produce the 1.5x amount that it is supposed to, and will always double the amount of gil earned from battles as though it were mastered. The effect is not stackable. Gil Plus can be purchased in Gold Saucer's Wonder Square for 1,000 GP. Final Fantasy IX Millionaire is a support ability to Quina that boosts the amount of Gil the party earns from battle by 50%. It can be learned from Yellow Scarf for 100 AP. Final Fantasy X Gillionaire is an ability that can be found or customized on a weapon. It requires using 30 Designer Wallet items to customize. Rikku's Celestial Weapon, Godhand, has this ability when fully-powered. The effect doesn't stack in case various characters are equipped with the Gillionaire ability. Final Fantasy X-2 Gillionaire is an ability found on the Lady Luck dressphere. It takes 100 AP to learn, and it can be learned after mastering Double EXP. It can also be accessed via the Horn of Plenty Garment Grid by passing through the red gate on the grid. The ability is stackable. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Gilfinder is a Thief job trait that increases the amount of gil enemies drop, usually by 150%. The ability is learned at level 5, and is enhanced by Assassin's Culotte, Palmer's Bangles and Andvaranauts. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Collector's Catalog accessory, with Gilfinder II for +50% Gil, can be won from Serendipity chocobo racing. Together with other ingredients, this can be upgraded to a Durable Collector's Catalog, with Gilfinder MAX for +100% Gil, at Chocolina, after the story's conclusion. Level 1 Chunerpeton recruitable monsters have the Gilfinder II ability. Gilfinder gives +30% Gil. Gillionaire bonuses combine for a net maximum of three and a half times as much gil. Item Collector and Item Scavenger bonuses to the drop rate of rare and common items, on the other hand, have high individual bonuses, and only the highest value is used. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Smart Riches slightly increases the amount of Gil picked up by players, and can be customized onto pieces of equipment through using the Gil Mania jewel. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) / Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Beckoning Cat accessory boosts the gil earned from battle by 20%. When three pieces of gold equipment are worn, they activate the Glorious Gold combination, raising the gil earned in battle by 50%. Certain Calendar Bonuses increase the gil won, from 10% up to 100% depending on the level of the bonus. In Dissidia 012 only, the Qu'bia Tail accessory found only in the Labyrinth increases gil earned by 100%. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Bravely Default More Money is the specialty support ability of Merchants. It lets the characters earn 1.5 times more money than normal. Once the merchant reaches job level 9, the character can equip the ability to other jobs. As a support ability, it takes up two slots. World of Final Fantasy Gilfinder is a passive ability that increases the amount of gil obtained in battle. It can be used by Chocochick, Gigantuar, and Magic Jar. Trivia *10% Gillionaire is the name of an achievement in the Windows Phone version of ''Final Fantasy, obtained by collecting 100,000 gil. Category:Support abilities